Floating docks are commonly used, particularly on lakes and bays, as a means of mooring boats and the like. Modular or sectional docks are frequently employed for constructing docks of various sizes and configurations. In the past, metal or styrofoam floatation cores encased in concrete shells have commonly been used as the basis for docking modules. The desired attachments are then connected to these structures to produce the dock. These modules, however, suffer from many disadvantages, such as deteriorating in certain environments, and are, therefore, limited in their applications.
The apparatus connecting modular docks together must be flexible enough to allow for the angular movement that will naturally occur from the action of wind and waves against the dock, yet be strong enough to keep the sections from breaking apart while under stress. Some prior art docks have attempted to solve these problems by securing the docking sections together with relatively long cables or springs. These devices, however, can leave large gaps between the individual docking sections resulting in an unsafe condition as users have to step over the gaps to travel along the dock. Additionally, such gaps allow more movement to occur between each docking section, thereby causing the overall dock configuration to lose its shape and the connecting apparatus to weaken. Thus, apparatus connecting the sections together, while being strong and flexible, should ideally also hold the sections closely together.
The docks should also be relatively easy to install as well as remove, if desired. As each boater's requirements will be unique, the docking sections should allow for a versatile array of dock arrangements to be constructed. Some of the prior art docks, however, can only be assembled in a limited number of configurations. Other systems require the owner to purchase extra parts, such as boat bumpers or wood planking, before the docks are complete and can be used.
Additionally, to achieve the required combination of strength and flexibility, many of the prior art docks contain complicated connecting apparatus that has a large number of parts and is difficult to assemble. Furthermore, these systems are more prone to wear and are much more likely to break down and require replacement. Yet these apparatus are also frequently difficult to access and repair, resulting in costly and laborious maintenance.
A need exists, therefore, for a modular floating dock that is simple to assemble and maintain, that is complete and ready to use after assembly and that is durable and flexible enough to be used in a variety of settings.